


A Night To Remember

by robinlikeitshot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drive-In Movie Dates, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, unbetaed we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlikeitshot/pseuds/robinlikeitshot
Summary: Tim and Kon have a Smallville drive-in movie date. That's it, that's the fic
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to take a break from angst to smack this out, someone on the TimKon Network discord put out this prompt and i kinda ran wt it lol, so a big thanks to them  
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure you’re warm enough?”

Tim rolls his eyes. “Yes, Kon, for the fifth time. I’m pretty sure I’ll die from overheating if you put another blanket on me.”

“Hey, I’m just making sure!” Tim smiles, putting a hand on Kon’s thigh from where he’s hovered just off the floor of the back of the truck. Well, he tries to, but he’s somewhat deterred by the six blankets wrapped around him. He has to pull one off in the process, and Kon frowns when he sees, but Tim doesn’t make a move to pick it back up. Kansas fall nights are cold, but they’re not _that_ cold.

“I know. And thanks, Kon, but the movie’s starting in a few, and you’ve been freaking out the entire time we’ve been here. Are _you_ sure you’re okay?” 

A light blush dusts Kon’s cheeks, barely visible to Tim’s all too human eyes in the faint light coming from the huge screen at the other end of the grassy field where they’ve parked. “Yeah, I just. I’m just a little nervous, I think. I dunno.”

Tim gives a soft huff of air, the one he makes when he wants to laugh but doesn’t think it’d fit the situation. Pulling on the super’s leg to make sure he doesn’t reveal his identity by flying in public, he says, shaking his head, “Don’t be. This is okay, right? What if we just pretend we’re watching a movie, with all the Titans. Like,” he swallows, cursing the hesitation and reminding himself not to make Kon uncomfortable, “friends.”

The skin around Kon’s lips (from which Tim hastily drags his eyes away from) tightens, and he repeats, slowly, “Friends.”

“Yeah, if you want to, that is.” Fuck, why is he acting so nervous?

Kon takes a breath. “Okay.” 

Tim tries to pretend his heart isn’t cracking just a little. “Okay. Um, do you want to get under the blankets with me?” At Kon’s wide-eyes, Tim hastily corrects, “Just in case your cold, you know.”

Kon gets under the blankets with him, despite the fact that he can’t actually get cold. Neither of them says anything, and Tim enjoys the feeling of the constant warmth the other boy seems to exude as the screen starts playing the opening scene. 

It’s a rom-com. Tim… hadn’t expected that. Not from Kon, at least. He’s watched a few with Steph, most while they were still dating, but he’s never seen this one before. From the first few scenes, though, he’s pretty sure the girl is going to end up dying by the end, which confirms that Kon has never watched it either.

The thought pulls him from analyzing the movie to the body next to him. Kon’s steadily kept his eyes on the movie, not even giving him a single side-eye like Tim has been constantly for the last ten minutes. 

That’s the reason that the hand twining with his own is so surprising, as are the next few words. “I don’t want to.”

Tim abandons all pretenses and turns to Kon, whose blue eyes are locked with his own. “What?”

Kon grips his hand tighter, like he’s scared Tim’s going to pull away. “Watch this as friends, I mean. I don’t- Tim,” he finally decides on.

A part of Tim’s brain is cataloging the sound of cicadas over the thrumming music of the movie’s third montage. The larger part, however, is more or less focused on the way Kon’s throat moves when he swallows at his name. “Conner.”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

A loud whooping sound erupts from one of the other parked cars as the main couple kisses for the first time. Tim holds Kon’s other hand. “Yes. Will you be mine?”

Kon’s face morphs into a gleeful expression, as he begins hovering again (though this time under the blankets, so Tim can let it slide). “Yes!”

Tim gives another quiet laugh, this time not bothering to stifle it. “Did you really think I was going to say no? You did ask me out on a date.”

A sheepish look crosses his face as he shrugs. “Yeah, but I thought you may have just meant it like friends.”

That is when Tim comes to a most profound realization. “We’re both idiots.”

Kon matches his laugh this time, pressing their foreheads together as he shuffles that slight inch closer. “But I’m your idiot now.” The words are accompanied by a smug smirk that gives away none of the anxiety running beneath it.

“And I’m yours, clone boy.” A loud voice yelling at someone else to shut up cuts off the sounds of the main character arguing with their dad. Tim grimaces.

Kon, thankfully, catches the hint. “Wanna get out of here? I think Ma was going to make pie and we could probably make it home before Jon manages to eat it all.”

“Sure,” Tim replies, but despite that, neither of them move an inch for almost the next twenty minutes.


End file.
